rain
by miharu-rin
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are classmates. Sakura has a big crush on Syaoran but he turned her down. One day Syaoran realized he wanted her... SxS R&R please....


_**Rain**_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Another day in school, another day for staring at Li-sempai/sigh/ always staring at him even during class I get distracted because of him. I am so in love! Why do you always mesmerize me Xiao Lang Li? But every time you caught me staring at you, you just smirk and I'll just look away when you do…

Maybe you know that I have a tremendous crush on you… maybe not. You never told me about your feelings about me though… until this night after my math tutor at school I bumped onto you.

"oh! Hey Kinomoto-san" he said

"hello Li-sempai"

Thunder started to flash maybe it's going to rain down on us. We walked together, I really enjoyed it! We were in front of my house's gate.

"thank you" I said

"wait a minute Kinomoto"

"what?"

It started to rain quite hard.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't really like you, I mean I do like you but only as a friend"

"why? I didn't say anything about me liking you!"

Good thing it was raining so he could not see my tears flow down my eyes.

"goodbye"

"bye"

I ran in and locked myself in my room I just can't believe that I would even want him to tell me his feelings. I wish he just kept it inside his and not slither down in the rain.

_Next day…_

I was walking down my locker and try to rip all of my memories of Li. I don't want to see his face today. Now I have to go to the class I have to sit next to him. I sat on my place and waited for the others to come in the room. Li sat beside me like it was just an ordinary day for him. The teacher went in and started the class. In the middle of the class I felt a bit dizzy. I raised my hand and told the teacher I felt ill, he let me go to the clinic and gave me a hall pass.

I walked straight to the clinic the nurse checked my temperature and checked what I'm feeling, she said that maybe I should just go home for today. She gave me a clinic pass that will let me go home. It's fine cause my house is just four blocks away from here. I gave the teacher my pass to let him sign. I went to my chair and gathered up my things still trying to disregard Li. I got the pass again from my teacher and went straight home.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Sakura really tried as hard as she can to ignore me today, I guess she was really hurt of what I told her last night. As she walked out of the room to go home I can't help but get troubled.

After the long day good thing I have no training today. The P.A. was paging to go to the faculty because Sir Parker was looking for me.

I walked to the faculty and saw Sir Parker. I walked up to him the he said

"Mr. Li since you are the class president and lives near by Ms. Kinomoto's house I would want you to give her these she's going to miss a lot of homework because the nurse said that Ms. Kinomoto has a fever so give her these"

"yes sir." I took all of Sakura's books and a list of homework.

I walked to Sakura's house and rang the doorbell. Her housekeeper was still there maybe she's going to take care of Sakura for today and the rest of the day that she has a fever.

"what may I do for you sir?" she asked

"umh… I'm here to visit Sakura"

"oh, okay she's in her room maybe eating"

The housekeeper let me in and pointed where Sakura's room is. I walked there and knocked on the door. No one answered but I still went in. She's sleeping I put her homework on her study table. I walked up to her bed and she was sleeping soundly.

I traced her soft face gently. How could I turn down a girl as pretty as her? not only pretty but also kind. I'm so guilty of turning her down.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Maybe now I'm starting to like you."

Rain once again falls from the dark sky and so did my tears. My tear accidentally fell on her hand and it started to move. Her eyes slowly opened.

"L-Li?"

My eyes widen.

"you heard me?"

She just nodded.

"…"

"it's fine I forgive you" she paused "but it'll take time to catch my heart back"

I just smiled at her the she smiled back

**_/end/_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: well? haha! soree for always updating late! hahha! i have school and I have to catch up with my grades for this quarter! wah! i think i need higher grades!

please review!

luv ya'l  
ru!


End file.
